Generally speaking, “time out” timers for children provide a means disciplining children by delineating intervals of time in which certain activities are proscribed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,758 describes a child disciplinary device comprising a plush toy having a timer attached thereto. When a child is given a “time out” by the parent, i.e., removed from a situation of undesired activity and made to reflect on his or her actions, the timer is set for an appropriate period of time and the device handed to the child. The diversion of such a device may reduce a child's idleness during the “time out.”
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,758, the timer comprises a face member having indications corresponding minutes or ages. A timing hand is rotated clockwise to set the timer, and rotates counterclockwise to indicate elapsed time. However, time is an abstract concept that is difficult for young children to understand. In particular, the use of the rotation of a clock hand to indicate the passage of time is often too abstract for younger children. Furthermore, as younger children do not have the physical dexterity to manipulate a clock hand, it is the parent who must set the timer. This limits the child to a purely passive role in the implementation of the timer, which lessens its educational value.